Layla Reed
Layla Sophie Reed, who also goes by the alias of Faye Amara Levine, is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. She is 36 years old and is a member of Fallon Industries. She was married to Trey Levine but has recently divorced him. She is now engaged to her colleague Sean Fallon. She possesses the abilities of Celestial Manipulation, Memory Adaptation and Negativity Touch. Appearance Layla has long dark brown hair, a tanned complexion and light blue eyes. She is physically fit, and is 5'11 in height. For her cover work as a retail manager, she wears various business suits, but otherwise her choice of clothing tends to be very casual, and she's usually in dark jeans and T shirts when at home. Personality Layla can be slightly impulsive, and she tends to make decisions quickly then always stick to them even if they seem to be mistakes or appear to be failing. She normally tries to hide her emotions. This means that usually only people who have known her for a long time can read and understand her accurately. Abilities Layla's first ability is Celestial Manipulation. She can use this ability to manipulate the movements and position of the sun and moon, therefore affecting light levels and temperature and the tides. However, she finds doing this slow, and is less potent than someone possessing temperature manipulation, photokinesis or light, shadow and darkness manipulation. She can also create small supernovas and black holes, can control their size and placement and can close them instantly. Additionally, she can create eclipses which block the abilities of others. Her second ability is Memory Adaptation. Layla can delete any of her memories at will, can heal them and can enhance her memories. She can delete many years of memories, and even delete every memory in order to start afresh with a new identity, as she originally did after Sean Fallon's supposed death. However, her amnesia could be accidentally, subconsciously healed. She can also delete specific facts and information, in order to hide them, and she can recover them at will afterwards, especially if prompted. She can heal her memory if it is deleted in any way by another, or if she loses it from trauma or brain injury. She can enhance her own memory until it resembles eidetic memory. Her third and final ability is Negativity Touch. Layla can paralyse people with a touch, cause them intense pain or kill them immediately. She needs contact to use this ability, but it doesn't have to be skin contact, as touching through clothes still suffices. She can control which effect she has, as she consciously chooses, and she can easily touch people without affecting them. The ability only works on people, not on animals or any other living thing. She is immune to the ability herself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tasha Reed (deceased) *Father - Luke Reed (deceased) *Fiance - Sean Fallon *Ex-Husband - Trey Levine *Daughters - Kimberley and Marsha Levine *Sons - Nate Levine and Benjamin Reed History Layla grew up in San Francisco, and lost her parents in a car crash when she was 16. She was afterwards emancipated as she had no surviving family. She had been friends with Brea, Sean and Keagan Fallon since her early teens, and she and Sean began dating when she was 17. She attended Stanford University, and after she graduated, they founded Fallon Industries using the majority of the money she'd been left in her parents' wills. Drew Ackerley joined them within the first year. During a mission in their second year of business, Sean was shot in the head at point blank range, and left for dead. The entire team had believed this to be the one weakness in his ability. Arriving back in America, Layla wiped her memory because she couldn't cope with her grief, and started a new life as Faye. She met Trey Levine and they were married within a year. Their eldest daughter, Kimberley, was born a year later, and they had a second daughter in three years' time, and a son in another three years. A decade after she'd left Fallon Industries, she was contacted by Brea Fallon. Sean had survived, and had recently rejoined the team and his family, and they had tracked Layla down to tell her the news. She didn't recognise or remember Brea, and realising this, Brea understood what she'd done. She left again. However, the next evening, Sean went to see Layla's new life in order to get himself some closure, and the moment she saw him, Layla accidentally healed her memories. After this, she chose to rejoin Fallon Industries. During her first mission back, she and Sean were both captured by associates of a man they'd earlier caught and imprisoned, and were tortured to try to get the man's whereabouts before they escaped. She and he kissed in the aftermath, but later decided that it'd been a mistake, and they tried to act as if it'd never happened. This didn't work, and after a few months they began having an affair. Shortly after Fallon Industries defeated a rival group who had been working against them, Layla found herself pregnant. She asked Brea to make a clone of her in order to protect the child while she continued to go on missions. Brea was the only other member of the team to know of her pregnancy. Layla gave birth to a son, Benjamin. She didn't know if Trey or Sean was the father. When the boy was around 3 months old, Trey was informed of her ongoing affair by Pariah, a man working against Fallon Industries. Pariah manipulated him into planting a tracking device in Layla's pocket, which he then used to ambush the team. Layla learned of this, confronted Trey and divorced him because of it. When she told Sean of this, he admitted that the ring he'd given her, over a decade before, had been intended as a proposal but he'd hesitated. She told him that she'd known. Etymology Layla is an Arabic and African name meaning "dark beauty", referring to her dark hair and tanned skin. It also means "born at night" in Swahili. Her middle name, Sophie, is Greek meaning "wisdom". Her maiden name, Reed, is English and can mean "red", "reeds" or "cleared land". Her alias of Faye is English meaning "fairy" and French meaning "faith". The French meaning could refer to the faith she has shown in rejoining Fallon Industries, or her unfaithfulness in having an affair with Sean Fallon. Her alias' middle name, Amara, is Greek and means "unfading" or "eternal". Levine is a Hebrew name meaning "son of Levi", while Levi is a Hebrew name meaning "combined". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.